Baby You're The Best
by Isabel5
Summary: Puck/Rachel. Puck knew that he was better than Finn at most things, he just never knew how much.  Written for the prompt: "Is it I hate Finn day?  Finally!" on the Puck/Rachel Drabble meme.


Puck was bored as fuck. Glee practice should have been over thirty minutes ago but they were working on some new choreography that Finn was having some serious trouble with and apparently until Finn got the stupid dance down they were all stuck there, which was so totally not cool.

He'd been playing some old school Tetris on his phone but that died about five minutes ago. Mike was still up on the stage with Brittany, Quinn, and Finn, going over the dance again. Artie had gotten a pass because he had some doctor's appointment and Mercedes and Tina were talking about something that he honestly could give a flying fuck about.

He looked around the room and saw Santana and Rachel with Sam of all people so he made his way over to them. "I mean just look at him up there, with his stupid face and his stupid hair," Rachel said and Sam turned to the stage then back to Rachel.

"Yeah and he can't even take a step without tripping over air," Santana pointed out.

"And he's seriously dumb," Rachel said. "I mean I know he acts like a goof but it's not just an act. I'm not really sure he understands anything that's going on in any of his classes. I remember watching Indiana Jones with him once and asked me if the Nazi's were Russian," Puck snorted and Rachel smiled up at him. "His grades are barely good enough to qualify him for extra-curricular activities, which I'm still not sure how he manages."

"Is today I hate Finn day or something?" Puck asked the two girls and they only looked slightly guilty. "Finally!" he said plopping down next to Rachel and pulling his guitar into his lap. "I've been waiting for this day for fucking ever."

"It's not 'I hate Finn day'," Rachel said then bit her lip. "Well not technically. We were just attempting to console Sam in the wake of the whole Quinn cheating on him with Finn and then telling him that she got mono from saving his life thing, by telling him all the ways he is superior to Finn, of which there are many."

Sam smiled weakly up at Rachel. "Which I really appreciate I do, I'm just not sure it's really working. I mean there's got to be a reason why she chose him over me right?"

"Nonsense, you're twice the man Finn is," Rachel told him.

"It doesn't feel like it," Sam said. "Maybe it's for the best, I mean she was always telling me all the things I was doing wrong, maybe he's just a better boyfriend than I was."

"Actually, he wasn't a very good boyfriend at all," Rachel said suddenly as if this was the first time it had occurred to her. "In fact, out of all of my boyfriends, he was the worst."

"I was the best right?" Puck winked at her jokingly but to his surprise she turned to him and nodded.

"As a matter of fact Noah, you _were_ the best." She smiled at him as if she hadn't just said something that could literally cause the earth to spin backwards. There were only like three things in the world that Puck was pretty sure would never ever happen. Hitler was never going to rise from the grave with a message of peace and togetherness. The Texas Rangers would never make it to the World Series. And no one would ever call him a good boyfriend, certainly not the best they'd ever had. Best sexual experience, in a heartbeat, best boyfriend, never.

"How was he a bad boyfriend?" Sam asked Rachel and she turned her attention back to him and Puck started strumming lightly on his guitar.

"Well a lot of ways actually," Rachel paused trying to order them in her head. "He was always trying to change me. My clothes, the way I talked. I never really felt like he was comfortable walking down the hall with me, it was like he was always just a little bit embarrassed." Rachel frowned.

"That's not cool." Sam said quietly.

"No it's not," Rachel smiled at Sam. "Also, he was never very interested in anything that was important to me. He never came to my dance recitals or any of my competitions, and yet I was expected to attend every sporting event that he played in and cheer for him. He didn't really care enough to learn things about me, like my favorite color, or flower, or musical, or what I was most afraid of or what my most secret desire was. And he never bothered to remember important dates, like anniversaries or birthdays." Puck snorted, remembering that. What made it even worse was that _he'd_ remembered her birthday.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_He'd shown up at her house to drop off her present, it wasn't anything big. He'd been at the music store getting some new guitar strings when he'd seen it out of the corner of his eye. It just screamed Rachel and before he knew it he was buying it. He hadn't expected her to be there, he was just gonna set the bag by the front porch but she must have heard his car because she opened the door just as he was walking back to his truck. _

"_Noah?" Rachel stepped out onto the front porch and frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm just…" he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and shrugged. "Just dropping off your birthday present," he looked down at the yellow bag on the mat and Rachel's fate lit up. _

_She grabbed the bag and reached in, pulling out a plastic toy microphone. It was pink with gold stars painted on it. "Noah," Rachel breathed out holding the microphone gently in her hands, unshed tears welling up in her eyes and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _

"_Don't look at me like that," he grumbled. "It's not like it's a diamond bracelet or something. It's a stupid toy. I just remember you singing into your hairbrush and I just thought…whatever." _

"_It's not just whatever," Rachel looked back down at the microphone and noticed one of the painted stars wasn't painted at all it was a button so she pushed it. The sound of canned applause roared from the top of the microphone and Rachel laughed in surprise as Puck hung his head. _

"_I didn't know it did that," he winced. _

"_It's perfect," Rachel squealed, clutching it tighter as she laughed again. "I love it. It's my favorite present this year." She grabbed his arm and raised up onto her toes kissing his cheek. Puck frowned at the way she said that and he wondered if maybe it was her only present this year. _

"_Rachel what are you doing here?" Puck asked on a whim. "It's your birthday, shouldn't you be out with your dads or Finn?" _

"_I uh, I told my father's that Finn would probably want to take me out so they scheduled their date night tonight and Finn, well, I'm sure he's just been really busy." _

"_He forgot?" Puck asked astonished and Rachel's head shot up. _

"_No!" she said sharply but he was pretty sure even she didn't believe that. "He's just, he's had a lot on his mind." _

"_Did he get you anything?" Puck asked and Rachel just looked down at the microphone in her hand. "That's it, grab your jacket." _

_"What?" Rachel looked up at him. _

"_Grab your jacket, come on, I'm taking you out." Puck motioned for her to hurry up and Rachel reached inside to grab her jacket, dropping the microphone back in the bag and setting it on the table in the foyer. _

"_Noah this isn't really necessary," Rachel said even as she pulled her jacket on and walked to his truck. _

"_The fuck it isn't. It's your birthday Berry. I'm not gonna let you sit at home eating soy ice cream watching 'Funny Girl' or whatever." _

"_Where are we going?" Rachel smiled softly at him as he opened the truck door for her. _

_Puck paused, he hadn't really thought that one through. Then he smiled. "Do you know how to skate?" he asked and she nodded excitedly. _

_Twenty minutes later he grabbed her arm as she stepped out onto the ice rink at the community center. A little girl zoomed past them and Rachel reached out quickly, grabbing Puck's arms to steady herself. He cringed and looked around, the ice was full of little kids. "Sorry, I forgot Tuesday's was kid's skate." _

"_It's fine." Rachel said. "I haven't been here since I was ten." She pushed off with her back foot and went gliding into the middle of the rink. "I didn't know you skated." _

"_I played pee-wee hockey," he shrugged and skated over to her. "How did you learn?" _

"_I wanted to be a figure skater when I was little." Rachel told him, skating backwards as she talked to him. "I wanted to go to the Olympics. But then I turned ten and the dance classes for my age group were at the same time as skating lessons so I had to choose and I chose dancing." _

"_Do you regret it?" Puck asked her and she tilted her head, thinking about it for a second. _

"_Sometimes," she answered honestly. "But the chances of going to the Olympics were much lower than making it on Broadway." _

"_Were you any good?" Puck asked and then snorted. "You're Rachel Berry, of course you were good, you were probably great." She blushed and he smirked. "Show me something," he told her and she looked confused. "Show me some fancy figure skating stuff." _

"_Really?" she asked nervously and he nodded coming to a stop to look at her. "Ok, but remember I haven't done this in seven years."_

"_Just get on with it Berry," Puck crossed his arms over chest and stared at her. She nodded and took off toward the other side of the rink, building up speed before looking over her shoulder at him and then shoving off and doing a simple single salchow. She landed flawlessly which seemed to give her a bit more confidence, doing the spin again, adding a turn each time until she moved onto more complicated jumps and spins. _

_Fifteen minutes later when she came to a stop in front of him he was clapping and whistling at her and she was breathing hard. Tendrils of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were curling around her face, drenched in sweet but she had the biggest smile he'd ever seen. _

_She looked away from him when she felt a tug on her pants to see two little girls, probably no more than six or seven staring at her. "Can you teach us how to do that?" They asked her. She looked up at Puck and he nudged her shoulder._

"_Go on Berry, your adoring public beckons." _

_She smiled at him again and led the girls across the ice, showing them simple spins and even got them to attempt a jump. It wasn't long before the kids skate was over and it was just the two of them on the ice. They skated and after some more teasing Puck got Rachel to run through her whole program from her last recital and then she tried to get him to do some jumps but that ended with both of them sprawled on the ice laughing and they stayed like that until they heard the Zamboni start up. _

_When they were finally kicked out of the rink Puck drove her home. "I've got to make a stop really quickly," he said pulling into the 7-11. Rachel waited in the car as he ran in the store and then emerged a few minutes later with a bag. "Close your eyes," he told her as he climbed up into the truck and Rachel obeyed without question. She heard him rummage around a little and was tempted to peek but kept her eyes squeezed tight. "Ok," he told her after a minute and when she opened her eyes she felt her throat tightened. _

_In one hand he was holding out a Little Debbie chocolate cupcake, the kind with the white swirls on the top. Stuck in the middle was a small lit purple candle. In his other hand was a large grape slushie. "So, happy birthday or whatever." Rachel smiled and blew out the candle and Puck pulled it out and handed her the cupcake. _

"_Oh Noah, as much as I appreciate the gesture, do you have any idea what eating that would do to my vocal chords, not to mention the calories—" Rachel's eyes went wide when he shoved the cupcake in her open mouth. Even Puck seemed surprised that he'd actually done it. She stared at him as she chewed slowly and then looked down in to the bag to see the other cupcake. _

"_Rach, no." Puck said as if he could read her mind. She swallowed hard and looked back up at him, pulling the cupcake from the wrapper. "I really want you to think about this before you do something that—" she shoved the cupcake in his mouth and laughed. _

"_Noah, thank you," she told him wiping the cupcake off from around her mouth. He didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for and she didn't have to elaborate. _

"_No problem," he assured her swallowing his cupcake and taking a big gulp of the slushie before passing it over. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Was he a bad boyfriend to you?" Sam asked Santana, dragging Puck back to the present and Santana shook her head.

"According to him he wasn't even my boyfriend," Santana said. "Which was news to me considering I thought we were dating for over a month. But apparently we were just 'messing around', his words exactly."

"Also not cool," Sam frowned, looking back over at Finn and Quinn. "Do you think she'll sleep with him?"

Santana snorted at that. "Are you kidding me? The Chastity Queen and The Minute Man? I doubt it."

Puck snorted at Finn's nickname and Rachel elbowed him in the side but he could tell that she was still smiling. "But seriously, could you imagine if they did?" Santana started laughing. "It would be the lamest sex ever."

"You think?" Sam perked up hopefully.

"Look, there's something you need to know about Finn," Rachel told Sam seriously. "He is completely terrified of sex."

Santana's eyes went wide and she smiled over at Rachel. "Yes, that's it exactly. I thought maybe he was just scared of me, cause you know, it happens, but that makes so much more sense."

"Wait," Puck butted in, his hands stilling on the neck of his guitar. "You're not serious, he's scared of sex?"

"Terrified," Rachel nodded.

"How?" Puck asked.

"Well I think a part of it stemmed from Quinn's pregnancy. He really, really doesn't want to get someone pregnant again."

"He didn't get anyone pregnant the first time," Puck mumbled and Rachel smiled softly at him.

"So that's why?" Santana said nodding her head. "He insisted on wearing two condoms every time. I thought it was so he could last longer, but that never worked."

"It's true then?" Puck smirked. "He has a problem with…"

"Premature ejaculation?" Rachel asked and Puck almost choked. "Yes, a very big problem actually. It was quite frustrating. If I touched him wrong he just, you know, right in his pants." Rachel huffed.

"I know," Santana nodded and turned to Rachel. "It was a wonder he ever managed to get inside of me, not that he stayed there for long."

Puck couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at that. "Damn San, that's kind of cold."

Santana just shrugged and Rachel tilted her head at the other girl. "When you were with him, did you ever actually…climax?" Puck nearly swallowed his tongue. Rachel Berry saying the word climax should be illegal.

"God no," Santana shook her head. "Wait, I thought you and Finn never actually did it."

"Oh we didn't have intercourse if that's what you mean," Rachel explained. "But there are a multitude of other things you can do without penetration."

"Jesus Christ," Puck said under his breath as his pants became painfully tight. If hearing her say climax wasn't enough, hearing her say penetration nearly gave _him_ a problem with premature ejaculation.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Berry," Santana looked over at her approvingly. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"There are quite a few things that you don't know about me Santana," Rachel smiled at the other girl.

"I wouldn't mind finding them out," Santana said under her breath and Puck was inclined to agree. "Tell me more about these 'other things' you and Finn did."

Rachel blushed then and fuck if that didn't make the whole thing hotter. "I always got the impression that female anatomy was just too…confusing for him."

"What's there to be confused about?" Puck asked.

"He was always unsure of where to touch me. He just went straight for my breasts and even then he wasn't really sure what to do with them, he just held them, maybe squeezed them a few times but he completely neglected the nipples."

"Oh God," Puck heard Sam say from beside him and Puck couldn't help but agree, never had the word nipples sounded so completely sexy. He noticed Sam squirm a bit in his seat and felt for the guy, he really did.

"I know exactly what you mean," Santana shook her head. "And that's all he did, the complete extent of his foreplay: kissing, boobs, then sex, every freaking time."

"It was like he didn't even bother to look for any other erogenous zones," Rachel shook her head.

"There are other erogenous zones?" Sam asked confused and Puck snorted at him this time.

"Oh yes," Rachel nodded. "A lot of them are the same for every woman, but there are different spots on different people. For example there is this spot on the underside of my knee that drives me absolutely crazy."

"Oh yes, I know it well." Puck said before he could stop himself, a fond smile on his face.

Rachel turned to him, almost as if she'd forgotten he was there, then smiled softly. "You were quite fond of that spot weren't you?"

"Yeah well every time I touched it you made this noise in the back of your throat," Puck trailed off, remembering the way she moaned underneath him every time he even grazed the back of her knee. And now his pants were getting even more uncomfortable.

"Finn never found that," Rachel shook her head. "To be honest, he never found anything," she sounded quite disgruntled by that.

"_Anything?"_ Puck raised his eyebrows.

"He would basically just fumble around down there, hoping he hit something but he never did," Santana said. "I considered drawing him a map you know."

"I _did_," Rachel said and they all turned to her. "Well not an actual map," she laughed at the look on Sam face and Puck had to smile at the thought of Rachel drawing a very detailed sketch with labels and giant arrows pointing to the right spot. "I tried a few times to guide his hand where I wanted it to go but he still seemed to miss it, so one night I thought I would show him,"

"Show him?" Puck asked, his voice suddenly very horse. She couldn't possibly be talking about what he thought she was talking about.

Rachel blushed again and turned to him. "Well, yes. I thought that if I showed him how _I_ did it, it would help him out."

Puck groaned low in his throat, she was talking about exactly what he thought she was. He could picture it in vivid detail, without Finn there obviously. Rachel, lying back against the pillows on her bed, completely naked as she touched herself, showing him what she liked, showing him what she wanted. "Holy hell," he whispered at the thought and Santana spared him glance with a sly little smirk.

"Bet he love that," Santana said.

"Actually he didn't," Rachel frowned. "He was uncomfortable with the whole thing. He said that something like that was private and you shouldn't do it in front of others. He said it made me seem…desperate. In fact, he said a lot of things made me seem desperate. Like once when I said I wanted to try fellatio on him, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He hated the idea." Rachel hung her head embarrassed.

"He's fucking stupid," Puck whispered, his fists clenched. He hated that Rachel had opened herself up to Finn like that only to have him make her feel self conscious about it. He hated even more that Finn was too uptight to appreciate it, to appreciate her. "Seriously Rach, the biggest fucking idiot in the world." Rachel looked up at him. "No guy in his right mind would pass up either of those things ok, and it doesn't make you seem desperate it makes you seem fucking awesome ok."

"Noah," she shook her head and nudged his elbow but she didn't blush this time.

"So wait, seriously you were with the guy for a year and a half and you never, you know…" Sam asked her.

"Nope, not even once," Rachel shook her head. "In fact, Noah never even made it to second base and yet in the week that I was with him I orgasmed at least three times."

Puck's eyes bugged out of his head. "Seriously?" Puck asked her. "I made you come with just the power of my kissing?" he smirked at Santana. "I'm like a freaking kissing ninja, that's so bad ass."

"Yes, well it wasn't your kissing alone though you are very skilled in that area," Rachel told him. "There was the matter of that spot behind my knee and a bit of fortuitous positioning of our hips when were entangled on my bed."

"Whatever, Hudson had his hand in your panties and couldn't get you there, I on the other had barely had to touch you." Puck said. "Should I move over a few rows? I don't want to get you all hot and bothered by me just sitting here."

"I think I can contain myself." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, well, just let me know if my proximity gets to be too much for you." Puck offered.

"Your proximity is just fine Noah I assure you," Rachel smiled. "As a matter of fact if anything would get me 'hot and bothered' it would be the fact that you just used the word proximity correctly."

"So what you're saying is you only want me for my vocabulary," Puck asked her.

"While it is quite impressive, I assure you I want you for more than your vocabulary," Rachel assured him then stopped at what she just said.

"You want me?" Puck asked quietly.

"Well Samuel I hope that we've been quite helpful to you. I really must be off now, if you'll excuse me." Rachel stood up, running to the doors of the auditorium.

"What the fuck Puckerman," Santana slapped him on the back of his head. "Go after her."

"Really?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes," Santana kicked him and he jumped up and ran after her. "Dumb ass," she shook her head then looked over at Sam. "How many tennis balls can you fit in that mouth?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Sam said.

"Because if you can fit a tennis ball, you can fit other things," she smirked and Sam blushed. Santana stood up and held out her hand. "Walk me to my car."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Finn and Quinn and was surprised not to feel that same pang he had earlier. "It would be my pleasure." Sam said sliding his hand into hers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Berry, Berry wait up," Puck called out but Rachel simply ignored him as she made her way through the parking lot. "Rachel!" he screamed and he saw her falter at the use of her first name. "Just fucking stop for two seconds," he said as she opened her car door. He reached her in two strides and slammed his hand against the door, closing it before she could get in.

"Noah, please," she grabbed the door handle and pulled but he didn't move his hand from the door. She could feel his chest, hard and pressed up against the length of her back.

"I know you heard me calling you," he said, his breath hot on her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but I really am late," she licked her lips, she couldn't think with the feel of him against her so she turned around. That was much worse, because somehow he was closer and now they were chest to chest, hip to hip and he was even more solid if that was possible.

"Late for what?" Puck asked looking down at her.

"I have a…class," she said vaguely.

"Dance is on Tuesday and Thursday and Vocal lessons are Saturday and Monday. Your Friday's are completely free." Puck told her, "So try again."

"I…" Rachel closed her mouth with a frown, unsure what to say here, a little thrown that he seemed to know her after school schedule.

"You want me," Puck said with a quirk of his lips. "You're hot for my body."

She glared at him and put her arms over her chest, which helped to put a bit of distance between them and let her regain some of her senses. "So what?"

"Huh?" Puck asked, caught off guard.

"So I want you, I'm hot for your body," Rachel said, there was no point in denying it now. "So what?"

"So…we should…you know…" Now it was Puck's turn to be flustered. He actually didn't know what to do know, all he knew was that Rachel Berry just admitted to wanting him. "Do something about it," he added lamely.

"Really?" Rachel dropped her arms to her side. "And what do you propose we do about it Noah?" She reached out and grabbed the hymn of his shirt looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "I've admitted that I want you," she moved her hands to his abs, sliding them up until they were resting on his chest. "And I think it's obvious that you want me," she looked down quickly at the bulge in his jeans and his hands dropped from the car to her hips. "So what should we do about it?"

He pulled her forward a bit so her hands were crushed between their bodies and her hips slammed against his, pulling a surprised gasp from her. "I think," Puck lowered his head, his lips hovering inches above hers. "That my mom's working the late shift tonight and my sisters at a sleepover, so I have the house all to myself." He moved to close the distance between them but she turned her head, shoving against his chest until he took a step back.

He opened his eyes confused and saw her looking at him, almost disappointed. "I just remembered what I was late for," Rachel shook her head, pulling the door open and sliding in behind the wheel. "I'm so sorry I can't take you up on your offer Noah but I'm going to be busy washing my hair."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck stood in the parking lot, staring at the spot where Rachel's car had been wondering what the hell had gone wrong. "Struck out?" Santana asked from beside him and he turned to see her and Sam staring at the empty parking spot. "How is that even possible?"

"Shut up," Puck growled and walked to his truck.

"I'll see you at Britt's party tonight?" Santana asked Sam hopefully.

"I wasn't planning on going but, if you're gonna be there, I might stop by," Sam said trying to be coy but Santana just glared at him and he sputtered. "I mean of course, I'll be there at seven."

Santana smiled then and walked toward Puck's truck, "That's great, I'll be there around nine," she called over her shoulder and Sam laughed. Puck jumped up in his truck and started it just as Santana climbed into the passenger side. He didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and tore out of the parking lot, heading down the familiar route to Santana's house. She reached for the radio and he slapped her hand away, offering her a glare. She just rolled her eyes.

"So what did you do?"

"Fuck I don't know," Puck groaned. "We were talking and she admitted that she wanted me and said she knew I wanted her too. Then she asked me what I thought we should do about that."

"And what did you say?" Santana asked.

"I said my house was empty," Puck shrugged.

Santana groaned and smacked him in the back of the head. "You are such a dumb ass."

"What the fuck?" he glared and rubbed the back of his head. "If you're so smart, you tell me what I did wrong."

"Look I was so not expecting that shit back there. Her talking about sex and all and I'm not gonna lie that was hot as fuck. But this is still Rachel fucking Berry we're talking about here," Santana reminded him. "And just because you know now that she likes things a bit freaky in the bedroom, doesn't mean she's suddenly…well me." Santana said. "You guys have been tiptoeing around something for like months now, every since she and Finn broke up, hell since before she and Finn broke up. I don't pretend to understand it but I do know one thing, she's a boyfriend kind of girl, she does relationships, not casual hook ups. I mean she _totally_ wants to sleep with you, no doubt about that, but she also wants to hold your hand and cuddle and shit and you basically just told her…"

"That I was looking for a quick fuck while my mom was at work," Puck finished for her. "Shit, I'm such a fucking dumb ass."

"That's what I said," Santana smiled. "Look, I'm gonna throw you a bone cause you're my boy and seriously if you can manage to keep it together for at least three months I'm pretty sure I can talk her into a bit of three way action," Puck groaned. "But I need to know that you want more than a quick fuck while your mom's at work. Cause me and Rachel aren't exactly BFF's but we kind of bonded over Finn's douchiness or whatever and she deserves better than what he did to her. We both do."

Puck turned to her and smiled. "I do want more," Puck told her, and as he was saying it out loud he realized it was true. He'd never wanted more before, never even thought about it with any of the girls he'd had before. But with Rachel it was different, with Rachel it had always been different. "With her, I've always wanted more. But like you said, she's Rachel fucking Berry and I'm…Puck."

"Not to her," Santana said. "To her you're Noah, you've always been Noah." Puck's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he processed what Santana had said. "Look, I can get her to Brittany's party tonight but you have to take care of the rest."

"Thanks," Puck grumbled as he pulled into her driveway.

"I don't want your Thank You's," Santana told him. "I do however take payment in the form of diamonds or favors."

Puck smirked at her. "Then I guess I owe you one."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel was flipping through her iPod, choosing songs at random and adding them to a new playlist just to see what would happen when her door was flung open and Santana waltzed into her room. "Sup Bitch?" she nodded at Rachel and then moved past her into the closet.

"Santana," Rachel sat up straighter, her tone slightly guarded. "What are you doing here?"

"Going through your clothes at the moment." Santana called from the closet. "Where are those jeans you wear for Glee?"

"Oh, on the top shelf in the closet." Rachel got off the bed as Santana came out of her closet tossing the jeans on her bed before heading right back in.

"Put them on," Santana said.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "Is there some Glee emergency?"

Santana poked her head out and glared at Rachel. "Seriously? What the fuck kind of Glee emergency would there be on a Friday night? No what kind of Glee emergency would there be like, ever?"

"I don't know," Rachel huffed. "You told me to put the jeans on, I thought maybe we were going somewhere to perform or something."

"We're going to Brittany's party." Santana said walking out of the closet again this time tossing her a pair of black boots before digging through her drawers.

"Why are we going to Brittany's party?" Rachel asked even as she pulled the jeans on.

"Because Puckerman's going to be there," Santana said then made a triumphant noise, pulling something out of the back of Rachel's drawer. "And don't even try to tell me that you don't care because if that were true, you wouldn't still have this." Santana shook out the shirt she was holding.

It was one of Puck's old baseball tees, a faded McKinley High logo on the back Puck's number on the front. He'd dug it out of the back of his locker one day for her to wear after she'd been slushied. She was dating Finn at the time and she'd stopped bringing a change of clothes to school, thinking that dating the Quarterback would offer her some sort of protection. She'd been mistaken. He hadn't technically given it to her, he'd loaned it to her but he'd never asked for it back and she hadn't really been in a hurry to give it to him. She slept in it sometimes.

"It's a little big," Santana bit her lip then looked over at Rachel. "Do you have a pair of scissors?"

Rachel sat at her vanity, curling her hair as per Santana's orders as the other girl cut things and tore things and tied things together on Puck's shirt. "Look, I'm not really sure what you're doing, or why you're doing it, but I think I'm grateful." Rachel offered.

"Hell yah you are." Santana smirked and tossed Rachel the newly redesigned t-shirt. "Put that on."

Rachel nodded and pulled her t-shirt off to put the new one on. She looked in the mirror and studied herself. Santana had cut off the collar of the shirt, giving it a wide neck which made it sort of hang off of Rachel's shoulders, Puck's number still very visible on the front. She turned around and looked at the back. It had been cut right down the middle, the entire back cut into a bunch of small strips of fabric which had been tied back together, making it fit snugly around Rachel's waist. "Hot. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you," Santana told her.

"I don't really seem to have that particular problem with Noah," Rachel turned away from the mirror. "As a matter of fact, I'm not sure anyone has that particular problem with Noah."

"Take off the bra," Santana told her and Rachel complied. "Look, Puck's an ass, like 90% of the time and his mouth is always saying shit before his brain's even able to process what's going on," she said. "But he likes you, like a lot. And not just in the he wants to drill you up against a wall so hard you can't walk for a week way, which he totally does, but in the holding your hand and cuddling and all that other gay shit."

"How do you know this?" Rachel frowned.

"Because Puck is just basically me only with a dick instead of boobs," Santana said. "I know him and the boys been crushing on you seriously hard since you broke up with his ass on the bleachers last year."

"But you just said it yourself," Rachel pointed out. "You and Noah are practically the same person and neither of you is really the relationship type."

"Everyone's the relationship type, for the right person. For Puck, you're that person. Look, I'm not saying he's gonna be good at it, in fact he's probably gonna screw up a lot. But I can tell you that he'd do anything for you. Why do you think he did that stupid video, or helped you cheat on Finn, or did that duet with you? I can also tell you that he'll try, which is so much more than Finn ever did. So just give him a chance."

"Ok," Rachel nodded. "Did we just have a moment here?"

"Whatever," Santana turned to the door, "I've gotta get out of this room before I grow an extra vagina."

"From what I understand you'd rather enjoy that," Rachel said following her out and Santana busted out laughing.

"Whatever Bitch," Santana nudged her shoulder.

"I'm going to assume that's a term of endearment," Rachel sighed.

"Of course it is," Santana scoffed. "And just so you know, you and Puckerman hook up and you owe me for every fucking orgasm he gives you this time." Rachel just laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck showed up to the part a little before ten o'clock. He didn't necessarily doubt Santana, if she said she was going to do something, then she fucking did it so he had no doubt that Rachel would be there, he just didn't know what that meant. He had no idea what to say to her, no idea if there was anything that he could say to her to show her that he was serious. But he felt like a little bitch, sitting at home on a Friday night so he sucked it up and drove over to Britt's.

It didn't take him long to find her. She and San had set up shop in the kitchen. Rachel was sitting on the counter, a red plastic cup dangling from her fingertips. Her hair was slightly curled, the jeans she was wearing looked painted on and _fuck_ if that wasn't his baseball jersey she was wearing. Santana was standing next to Rachel, leaning her hip against the counter and Rachel bent her head whispering something that made Santana laugh out loud before turning and looking across the room. Puck followed her gaze and saw Finn standing beside the fireplace, staring back at the two girls a frown on his face.

He turned and spotted Puck walking over to him. "Should I be afraid?" Finn asked motioning to Santana and Rachel who were huddled together whispering again.

Puck snorted, not really feeling sorry for the guy, "You mean because out of all the girls in the whole school to put aside their differences and suddenly become BFF's it had to be the two girls who have seen your junk?" Finn turned to Puck and nodded dumbly. "Oh yeah, be very afraid." Puck clapped him on the back and walked away, leaving Finn staring after him, terrified. He didn't really care though, not when Rachel looked up and her eyes locked with his.

She didn't say anything as he came into the kitchen, didn't even look at him as he stepped in between her legs and pulled the cup from her fingers, downing the rest of the drink in one sip. He coughed as he set the cup down on the counter and Santana raised her eyebrows at him. "The fuck was that?"

"Brittany made it special for me," Rachel shrugged. "She just sort of poured a little bit of everything in there."

"She poured _a lot_ of everything in there," Puck coughed. "That was some strong ass shit. How much of that have you had?"

"None," Rachel smiled at him. "I just took it to be polite and then I noticed that as long as I was holding it, people didn't try to give me beer." She made a face of disgust and Puck smiled.

"Speaking of beer, I'm out." Santana said draining the rest of her red plastic cup. "Puckerman, you want?"

"Yeah that shit was nasty." Puck nodded and Santana walked away, leaving the two of them alone. He turned his attention back to Rachel who was trying way to hard, not to look at him. "What the hell did you do to my shirt?" He asked, pulling a bit on the bottom.

"Do you like it?" Rachel smiled and turned a little to show him the back. It was basically just a bunch of strings tied together. The whole back was basically open, letting Puck see all the way down the curve of her back, which was awesome but the thing he noticed the most was that the shirt was not very conducive to wearing a bra.

"I like," he assured her stiffly and she beamed at him. "I'm sorry about earlier, in the parking lot."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked him quietly.

"I don't want you to think that all I want from you is sex, cause it's not."

"But you do want sex?" she teased him.

"Fuck Rachel," he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I'm trying to be sensitive and shit here."

"Oh, ok, go right ahead."

"Look, I know that I'm not exactly prime boyfriend material. I've got a lot of strikes against me, getting Quinn pregnant and the cougars and I've spent practically all night trying come up with something to tell you, something that would show you that I've suddenly changed," Rachel smiled at him, "But I couldn't, because the truth is I haven't suddenly changed."

"Oh," Rachel frowned and slid off of the counter, moving away from him.

"No, let me finish," Puck called after her but she'd already disappeared down the hall. Santana came beside him and passed him a red cup full of beer.

"Strike two," she shook her head. "One more and you're out."

Puck glared, downing the beer in one go and giving her the empty cup before heading after her down the hall. He finally found her in Brittany's brother's old room. He'd gone off to college the year before. Rachel was sitting on the edge of his bed, tears running down her cheeks. "Rach," he said from the doorway.

"Noah, you've made everything perfectly clear," Rachel jumped up wiped her eyes, "No if you don't mind I'd really rather be alone."

"Obviously I haven't made anything perfectly clear," Puck said walking in the room and closing the door behind him. "I haven't changed, because I didn't need to change. Not for you, I've always been different when it came to you."

Rachel looked up at him skeptically so he just kept going. "Green," he said and she frowned in confusion. "Your favorite color is green. Your dad's think it's yellow, hence your bedroom but it's not, it's green, like fresh cut grass." He took a careful step closer to her. "Your favorite flower's are daisies, just plain daisies and your favorite musical is Beauty and the Beast. You tell people it's Funny Girl though because you think it sounds better and secretly you're scared you're gonna end up like Fanny Bryce." Puck took a deep breath.

"You're terrified of spiders because once in the third grade at JCC summer camp, Jacob locked you in the boat shed when you said you didn't want to be his girlfriend and by the time we found you, you were practically covered in them. I picked spiders off of you for two hours and then threw Jacob in the lake. That's was the year I got banned from JCC summer camp," he said taking another step forward and Rachel smiled slightly. "Anyone who didn't know you would say that your most secret desire is to become a Broadway star but that's not really a secret is it?" Rachel shook her head and he closed the gap in between them. "Your most secret desire is to get married and have a huge family with kids and grandkids because you grew up all by yourself."

"Noah," Rachel sighed.

"I can't promise that I'll like it but I'll be sitting front row center at every fucking play or musical you do and I'll try really hard to remember anniversaries, and you know I'm not ashamed to walk down the hall with you on my arm, I already proved that and—"

"Shut up and kiss me." Rachel said and Puck smiled, sliding his hand behind her neck crushing her lips against his. She shuddered, pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could, sliding her hands under the back of his shirt and Puck hissed at the skin to skin contact.

He walked her backwards until she hit the wall and then he pressed himself hard against her, sliding his hands from her neck to her hips and then further still, lifting her up. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist, his fingers grazing that spot right behind her knee and even through her jeans she felt it and made that pleading growl deep in her throat that used to drive him crazy.

He pulled away to look at her, pushing her hair out of her face and she smiled up at him. "Noah," she practically begged him "Touch me."

"Fuck," He groaned, dropping his head to her neck, kissing his way down the open expanse of skin around the collar of her shirt as his hand made its way up her thigh, only to stop and look up at her. "Today, today of all day you wear jeans?" he let out a strangled laugh and Rachel kissed him softly.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" She asked, arching against him and he growled.

"Hell no," he smirked, trailing his fingers along her inner thigh until he found the seam on the jeans, he followed that all the way up to the crotch and he heard Rachel's voice hitch in her throat as she threw her head back into the wall. He smiled, his mouth going back to her neck as his other hand crept up under her shirt and all the way to her breast which was bare under the shirt. His thumb brushed softly over the tip of her already hard nipple as his other finger pressed up hard against her jeans. She moaned and dragged her fingernails through the hair at the back of his neck.

Puck smiled as she rocked against his finger, pulling his head back and crashing her lips against his. "Oh God," she groaned into his mouth, "Noah…I…" she gasped loud, squeezing her legs around his waist tightly as her whole body stilled before slumping boneless against him.

He laughed as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I take it that was good for you?" She lifted her head up and nodded, not trusting herself to talk just yet. "Better than anyone else?" he asked, lowering her to the ground, the unspoken_, better than Finn_, hanging in the air.

She laughed and pulled her hair off her neck, trying desperately to, cool off some. "Baby, you're the best," she assured him, dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

"Damn right I am," Puck smirked. "I can't wait to get you out of those jeans and how you just how true that is."

"Oh God," Rachel leaned against his chest. "I'm going to owe Santana sooo many orgasms."

Puck lifted his eyebrows and looked down at her. "Ok, but I get to watch."

Rachel slapped his arm and stepped away. "I was thinking more along the lines of Sam."

"What?" Puck glared. "Hell no, no way does he get to watch."

"No one's watching anything." Rachel said. "I thought Sam could be the one to give her orgasms."

"Sam really?" Puck asked.

"She likes him," Rachel said walking to the door and he followed behind her. "And I think he likes her, but Quinn really did a number on him and Santana's, well she's Santana so you know." She turned around suddenly and he grabbed her hips to keep from crashing into her. "You know Santana better than anyone."

"Yeah, and?" Puck asked looking down at her.

"And I could use your help getting the two of them together," Rachel said. "I'll make it worth your while."

"What the hell, I owe her one anyway." Puck shrugged.

"Ok, so I was thinking Monday we could talk to Mr. Shue, get him to do another Duets competition, then somehow we convince Sam and Santana to work together and I have no doubt that as they spend more and more time together, the music will help them realize their true feelings."

"Yeah, ok, or I can just do this," Puck kissed her softly before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall, Rachel following him. "Yo Evans." He called motioning Sam over. Sam walked over and Puck clapped him on the back, whispering something in his ear. Rachel watched as Sam nodded, smiled and then jogged over to Santana. He said something that had the other girl smiling before he leaned forward and kissed her. "There you go," Puck said walking up to her.

"That's it?" Rachel asked. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that Santana seemed like a bitch but she just put up this front scare people away because deep down inside she was really insecure, but once you got to know her she was pretty great and if he let what Quinn did to him screw up his chances with her, he was an idiot."

"Really?" Rachel smiled up at Puck and he scoffed.

"Hell no," he shook his head. "I told him that Santana was pretty much a sure thing and she was hot for him so if he didn't go over there right now and kiss her, I'd tell all the guys on the team what a pussy he is."

"Noah," Rachel groaned at him in annoyance.

"What? It fucking worked didn't it?" Puck smirked.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rachel asked him.

"Whatever the hell you want babe," Puck told her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "Whatever the hell you want."


End file.
